


The Lord and his Lady

by the_dutchess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Love/Hate, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dutchess/pseuds/the_dutchess
Summary: The heir of Casterly Rock, Jaime Lannister, has to get married. Against his own will, his father marries him off to the most hideous woman in the whole Seven Kingdoms.





	1. It runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> So for the record: this story isn’t really based on the series/books but I used the characters and the world.  
> And I’m sorry if I make mistakes, English isn’t my native language (I’m Dutch, yaay!), but I'm trying my best. (:  
> Any feedback is very welcome!

It was a cold summer day when she first saw him. Jaime Lannister. The heir of Casterly Rock.  
He was easy on the eyes, with his golden locks, his emerald-green eyes and his particular smile. And he was wealthy enough to acquire himself everything his heart desired. A wife was the only thing he did not have yet.

Against his own will, his father married him off to the daughter of the lord of Tarth.   
Jaime had heard the rumours, that she was the most beastly and most hideous woman in the whole Seven Kingdoms. She seemed to have the body of a man, the length of a giant and even a troll had a prettier face than she had.   
And now, she, Brienne of Tarth, just arrived to meet her soon-to-be husband.

Just after Jaime saw her get out of her carriage, he could not feel more for her than only hate. All the stories he heard about her seemed to be right. And he had to make the ugly creature his wife.

Brienne wore her most beautiful dress but the Lannister did not find her worthy enough to give her even one glance. She automatically felt homesick. Casterly Rock wasn’t a place for a woman like her. And maybe even the whole world wasn’t a place for a woman like her. 

Brienne discovered at a young age that you can be the greatest person in the whole world, with the most purest heart and the most softest touch, but it surely doesn’t matter to anyone if you are unattractive. Everyone who does not know you well enough, will treat you like a hideous beast and, sadly enough, the maiden of Tarth was used to that feeling.  
She absolutely did not expect that her fiancé was happy about the arrangement.

But not only Jaime Lannister was unhappy with the marriage, she was also.  
Why would anyone be happy with such merger, she wondered. She had to wear dresses all the time, she was going to get fucked when her man wanted to fuck her (if he would want to) and she had to act like she was a proper lady.  
How, in the seven hells, could she act all lady-like if she wanted to wear armours, swing swords and fight men. How could she do all that with a fucking dress on?

She lifted her head, straightened her back and sat down on the chair that was meant for her.  
Just suck it up Brienne, she thought.

The only ones that were talking were her father, Selwyn Tarth and the current lord of Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister. Her father did most of the talking, for the lord was sick and weak. He had been sick for a while now and he did not had much time left.   
Her father always had been loyal to the Lannisters, but the alliance must be sealed in matrimony, yet before Tywin Lannister would depart this earth. Therefore the accelerated marriage between her and the handsome Lannister.  
It was ironic to Brienne: like she was the greatest gift her father could give the Lannisters. 

Plates of food laid in front of them and they all started eating. Brienne felt the tension of everyone in the room. All the pretty ladies of Casterly Rock, who had huge crushes on Jaime, hated her most out of their jealousy. Jaime winked at a view now and then, to let them know they still had a chance with him and that he didn’t have to be faithful to his wife. No lord was ever really faithful to their wives, but to hell with all the wives that betray their men. 

The rest of the people that were eating with them just pitied their beloved Jaime.   
Everyone looked like someone dear just died and even Brienne felt like that. She was not only sad. She was grieving inside. And why would she not? She was sold like a pig on a market. Bought by a shitty man who was ready to roast her alive.

Brienne laid her head in one hand but reminded herself that she should sit straight. As do all the ladies. She looked up at Jaime and it was the first time she caught him glancing at her.  
Probably even a white walker would have gotten a more loving glimpse from him than she got.  
She was the first one that looked away and Jaime noticed that it was not out of respect for him or out of fear –she looked fearless- but out of dignity.   
But why would a wench like that have any dignity, Jaime thought.

“Well, father really knows to whom he marries us off to.” Jaime’s sister, Cersei, said to him suddenly while smiling entertained. She was married to Robert Barratheon. He was fat, drunk and stupid but he was the king of the Seven Kingdoms. Making Cersei’s son the heir of the Iron Throne.  
“You got it all sewed up, sister. Shut your pretty face.” he grinned.  
“You too, don’t worry.”  
“Me too? Have you looked at her? I can’t put my cock inside that ugly thing.”   
His face looked disgusted which made his sister laugh.  
“Father is sick. He will die soon. You will be the lord of Casterly Rock. You do with her whatever you want.”   
Cersei brought her head to his ear.  
“Maybe even kill her.” she whispered.  
Jaime smirked. “You are evil, sister.”  
“Well, what can I say?” she drank a sip of her wine. “It runs in the family.”

Brienne noticed Jaime and his twin sister talking about her. And although she hated the gossiping, the disgust in their eyes and every other single thing about this damned marriage, she had to rise above all the hate and just suck it up until things get better.   
He was going to be her lord. Her husband. And she had to be loyal to him, because that was who she was. Loyal.


	2. One heart, one flesh, one soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments! <3

The room smelled like the melted wax of the many candles that flickered. The fire was the only thing that made a soft noise, the rest of the hall was dead silent. You could almost hear the blood flow in the veins of the people that were present. Almost you could hear the beating of hearts.  
Brienne of Tarth heard her own very loudly.  
She linked arms with her father and gave him a glance.  
“You will be fine, my dear.” he said softly while he gave a pat on her hand.  
She couldn’t speak back. She only nodded.  
She straightened her back and walked the aisle with him. He brought her to the man she had to obey the rest of her life.

The last few days had passed too soon and she hadn’t got any sleep because of this very moment: her wedding.  
Brienne looked up to her father once more, hoping he would cease her marriage, but he did not. He just looked straight forward, but with sadness in his eyes. It was very likely that he wouldn’t see his daughter in a very long time.  
He gave her a quick friendly smile and put her hand in the Lannister’s hand.  
Brienne and Jaime looked at each other and they both saw the miserable expressions on their faces.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” the septon said.  
As if he could ever protect me, Brienne thought. He was shorter than her and although he was muscular, she was sure she was stronger. Doubtlessly he was the one that needed protection. 

There was a short moment where Brienne and Jaime glanced at each other and thought the same thing: run away, go separate ways and never go back. Ever.  
But how good that thought sounded at that very moment, they both could not betray their fathers like that. And so, they just did what was asked of them.

Jaime took his cloak and put it on Brienne’s shoulders. They both looked at the septon and just gave in. Soon the ceremony would be over.  
“Your grace, my lords, my lady’s. You stand here in the sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife.”  
The septon tied their hands together with a ribbon.  
“Let it be known that Brienne of house Tarth and Jaime of house Lannister are one heart, one flesh, one soul.”

They pulled their hands back as soon as the bandage was off. They looked at each other but Jaime avoided a kiss by looking away, what made her feel like she was a heritable disease. He glanced at the septon and then he looked at his folks.  
They both heard the cold reactions of the crowd in front of them. Some of them were laughing. Some of them were gossiping. Some of them looked at Jaime with pity in their eyes.  
Brienne wished everyone was silent again like the moment she stepped into the hall. The laughs and the whispers would echo in her head for days, like a nightmare you couldn’t wake up from. 

Jaime put his hand on her back and let her walk with him to the great hall where the feast began.  
The feast, where everyone was going to dance, drink and laugh. Where everyone was going to celebrate the marriage of two miserable individuals.

“Congratulations, dear brother.”  
Jaime and Brienne were placed at a great table and were congratulated by many people. Cersei stood in front of them this time.  
“You two make such a lovely couple.” she said with a smile. Brienne wasn’t sure if it was a sincere smile.  
“And congratulations to you too, lady Brienne.” she said. “You really make a beautiful bride.”  
Brienne felt an ache in her heart. ‘Brienne the beauty’, what she was called many times back on the Sapphire isle, was now ‘Brienne the beautiful bride’.  
“Thank you, your grace.” she said back.  
Cersei turned to Jaime again.  
“She’d surely have a lot to offer you.” She had that same smile again.  
The way Jaime was laughing, Brienne knew that they made a fool out of her.  
“And don’t be afraid, wedding nights are not as bad as they sound.” Cersei glanced at them both and walked away with a little smirk on her face.  
The thought of the night made Brienne’s stomach turn and she immediately lost her appetite. She wasn’t sure she was ready for it. Whatever ‘it’ may be.


	3. The first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudo's! You are all too kind <3

The ‘delighted’ feast was coming to an end for the married couple, when Jaime stood up. He took Brienne’s arm in his hand and let her stand up too. They were the first that left. Everyone expected that from them. The wedding night was an important part of the marriage and probably the worst part too.  
With a heavy heart Brienne followed her man. She crossed eyes with her father for one last time and gave him a short smile. She wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to worry about her and that she was going to be alright, although she wasn’t sure about that at all.

They got through a huge door and stepped into the hallway, where it was quiet. Both Jaime and Brienne were glad they were out of the great hall. They wanted silence. They couldn’t stand the cheerfulness. Not at this very moment.

When they got to their room, he gave her a short annoyed glance but kept his mouth shut. He opened the door of their chamber and stepped inside.  
A real man would have let the lady gone first, but then again, he wasn’t a real man and she wasn’t a real lady.  
Brienne got inside too and saw the king-sized bed and a few candles that were lightning the room.   
She just stood still, let everything sink in, while Jaime was already taking his vest off.  
She closed the door and sat down on a chair. And then she waited, until her husband told her what to do.

It was quiet for a while but then Jaime finally spoke:  
“Our fathers are insisting that we should have sex.” His very first words to her. He was not a romantic, that she was sure of.  
“Yes, I know.” Brienne said back. She was still nervous and maybe even scared, but she was ready for it. She had to be ready for whatever he had to do with her, although she had no clue what was expected of her. It was all so new to her. Was she supposed to take her clothes off too? Or did he have to do that?

She saw his naked torso but she immediately stopped looking at him when he glanced back at her. She did not want him to think she longed for his body. The fact that she was ready for it, didn’t mean she wanted it.  
He walked up to her and crouched in front of her while he laid his hand on her knee. Brienne swallowed and felt her heart beating. She still looked away but he laid two fingers under her chin and made her turn her head so their eyes met. His eyes inspected her face and his gaze made Brienne very uncomfortable.  
“I would have fucked you tonight,” Jaime said while standing up again. “but your _face_ …” He said only that and walked away from her.  
Brienne just closed her eyes and smiled because she expected it. She expected an insult from him. That is what men like him always did and all her life she has been knocking men like him into the dust.

Contrary to her face, his face and his body were indeed very beautiful but Brienne did not care about outer beauty. She was going to be loyal to him, listen to him, let him provoke or hurt her if he wanted to, but she could never feel love for this person. He was rotten on the inside. Just like the whole Lannister-family. 

Brienne just sat still, knowing that she should get changed into her nightgown anytime soon now.   
Jaime drank his last glass of wine and a few minutes later he laid down on their bed. He was facing the ceiling. Brienne got up and turned away from the bed. She started undressing herself. There were many layers of her wedding dress, so it took her a while, but eventually she was standing naked in the room. He could only see her back, but it still felt godawful for her. She didn’t even know if he was watching her, but being naked made her vulnerable. She just hoped with her whole heart that he wouldn’t say anything.   
Quickly she put on her nightgown and headed to the bed. Jaime stared at her and sighted.   
“Maybe you should sleep on the ground. I think that is a better place for you.” he said.  
Brienne clenched her fist. If she was not married to him she would have punched him in the face. Broke his nose and bashed his teeth out. Maybe she would’ve even strangled him.  
“The bed is fine, thank you.” she said, instead of doing the cruel things she thought about.  
She stepped into the bed with confidence and noticed that it annoyed him what made her feel a little joy.  
Brienne laid down as far away from him as possible. Her heart was beating fast. It wasn’t fear that made her heart pound, it was pure frustration. Her whole body wanted to fight him. She wanted to feel her sword in her hand again and injure him. Let it run through his perfect, muscular torso.


	4. The melee

Before he died, Tywin Lannister wanted to see a tournament one last time and he insisted that his family was there too. Usually Brienne didn’t like big family events bus she was looking forward to this one. Finally she could see some great fighting again.  
For once Brienne started to feel part of the family, while sitting between the Lannisters in a fancy chair with the best view of the melee.   
Without realizing Brienne had something in common with her husband, who was sitting next to her: they both loved to watch the fighting men but they would rather grab the sword themselves and join the combat. 

They observed how a member of house Frey got defeated. His stomach got sliced open and his intestines fell out yet before he fell to the ground.  
“Poor fucker.” Jaime sighted. It was never a pretty face when someone had to die like that, so even Jaime didn’t enjoyed that part.  
“Not really surprising though.” Brienne said. She immediately regretted that she said anything.   
Jaime looked at her and frowned. “And why not? Didn’t he seem strong enough for you?”  
She hesitated but then spoke again:  
“He did,” she said. “but it is not always about strength.”   
Jaime had a questioning look on his face.   
“His footwork was terrible.” Brienne explained. She spoke softly. She wasn’t sure if she should talk about this to him. She should not know these things. She was a woman. A lady.  
“His footwork?” Jaime asked confused. “They are killing each other and you are looking at their feet?”   
She watched how the corps got dragged off of the field, leaving a trail of blood.  
“Well, it is important. You should know that, right?” She looked at him shortly. “They say you are a very good swordfighter yourself.”  
Jaime crossed his arm and laughed.  
“Gods, I married a bloody man.”  
Brienne ignored him and saw two men got into the field again, ready to slaughter each other. They only had to wait for the signal to begin.

“Okay,” Jaime said suddenly. “Who is going to win this time, wench?”  
Even though she heard the judgement in his voice, Brienne couldn’t help but smile a little. She observed the men.  
“What is the name of the man on the left?”  
“That is Beric Dondarrion.”  
She nodded.  
“He is going to lose.”  
Jaime laughed out loud.  
“Are you blind? Have you even see the other guy? Beric is going to slay him, believe me.”  
“I am not blind and I have seen the other guy. That guy is going to win this time.”  
“Your instincts are wrong.”  
That was the very first insult that truly offended Brienne. “I am not basing my bets on my instincts,” Brienne said, almost mad. “I am basing them on facts.”  
Jaime sat back and watched the melee with confidence. Brienne didn’t even know these men and he did. He had seen them fight before. He was sure that she was wrong.

After a while ser Beric was subsiding. He was getting tired and got wounds all over his body.  
Brienne saw Jaime sat up straight with a concerned look. She smiled.  
“How in the seven hells?!” Jaime shouted while he saw the blood of Beric get spilled. Just before another strike, he yielded. It was over. Beric Dondarrion was defeated and so was Jaime Lannister.   
“I told you.” Brienne said very quietly while she was holding in her laugh.  
It was the very first time she really enjoyed herself on Casterly Rock, even though her husband was annoyed by her foresight. Or maybe annoying him was the part that she enjoyed the most. 

When the tourney was over they walked back to their home together.  
“So, your father just let you fight with swords than, back home?” Jaime asked.  
“Of course not. I am still a lady.” Brienne said back.  
Jaime said nothing, but just looked at her. Slightly judging her.   
He wanted to ask further but he did not want to give her the idea that he was interested in her. She only surprised him a bit, nothing more.  
Brienne wanted to take a different way, to go to the garden, but Jaime stopped her with only saying her name.  
It felt weird for Brienne, hearing her name out of his mouth. He mostly called her ‘wench’.  
She looked at him with questioning eyes.  
“I will be gone for quite time soon. I have to go to Kingslanding as a substitute for my father.”  
Brienne only nodded, a bit confused. They barely lived together. She probably wouldn’t even notice him being gone.  
“I thought it was thoughtful of me to inform you, but if you do not care for my absence, I will not involve you with my business anymore.” Jaime said edgy.  
Brienne sighted.  
Why in the seven hells should I care for it, you dumbass? she thought.  
“Thank you for informing me.” she said instead.  
She turned around and walked away from him, before she could see him rolling his eyes.


	5. Sisterly love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the comments and kudo's <3 I'm so glad you all like it!

Brienne stepped outside and felt a chilly breeze which made her shiver. She saw her husband standing by his horse. He was talking to his little brother.  
The day had come that they were both leaving Casterly Rock for Kingslanding. King Robert sat on the Iron throne for fifteen years now so it was a special time for the royal family. He gave a feast for this event and Jaime and Tyrion were guests of honour. Brienne had overheard Tyrion talking to Jaime about bringing her with them, because she was family too now, but Jaime abstained. Brienne was actually glad for that. She always thought Kingslanding was an awful place, with awful people in it.

The brothers both glanced at her when she walked up to them. Jaime only nodded and Tyrion gave a friendly smile. She thought she hated the whole family, but she liked the little lion. He made mean jokes about everyone, except about her. He had even talked to her like a normal person.  
“Have a good trip, you two.” Brienne said to them.  
“Thank you very much, lady Brienne.” Tyrion smiled and nudged Jaime.  
“Come on,” he said. “give your lady a goodbye kiss.” A cheerful grin appeared on his face.  
Jaime looked at his wife and pondered.  
“I think I’ll skip this time.” he said and got onto his horse.  
Tyrion sighted and took Brienne’s hand in his hands. He looked up to her and gave her once again a friendly smile.  
“Goodbye lady Brienne and don’t be too happy with the absence of your husband.” He gave her a short kiss on the top of her hand.  
Brienne couldn’t hold in a little smirk.  
“Bring him back home safely.” she smiled.  
Tyrion laughed. “Your sense of sarcastic humour is admirable.”  
He got on his horse too and Jaime glanced at her one last time. His face was kinder this time so she gave him a short smile and not much later they left Casterly Rock.

After days of travel they arrived and were happily welcomed by their king and their beloved sister.  
The feast was like they expected: a lot of drinking, laughing and fucking. Tyrion enjoyed himself very much. Jaime on the other hand was less joyful. He sat down next to his sister, who also didn’t look very happy. She smiled while she saw at him.  
“Good to see you, brother.” she said. “I’ve missed you.”  
He smiled back at her. “Good to see you too. You look beautiful tonight.”  
They looked at the crowd were king Robert was kissing another woman and loudly yelled that he was going to have sex with her later that night.  
“You are way too good for that dumb fuck.” Jaime sighted.  
“And you are way too good for that ugly wife of yours. There is nothing we can do about it,” She turned her head to him and smirked. “yet.”  
He laughed. She laid her hand on his arm.  
“I wish you were staying here. It would make things better.”  
“I know, I know,” He laid his hand on top of hers. “but I have my responsibilities back home.”  
“Like what? Your wife?” She sipped her wine. “How is she by the way?”  
Jaime grinned. “I have no clue. We usually don’t talk that much.”  
Cersei looked proud of her brother. He always got a good feeling when she gave him that look.  
She took his hand and squeezed in it. “He shouldn’t have married you off to her. You deserve better.” she said.  
“You deserve someone like,” She pondered. “like me.”  
Jaime tried to smile but he knew that wasn’t a joke.

She had always wanted him, he knew that very well. He was never sure if she was in love with him or that she wanted to fully control him, but it wasn’t a feeling you should have for a brother.  
Nevertheless he understood why she wanted him by her side: he was the most important person in this world for her and she was his’. They came into this world together. Being apart was hard for both but Jaime never wanted more from her than normal sisterly love.  
Yet he always thought he would marry a woman who was just like Cersei: strong, confident, smart, a beautiful face and a heavenly body. But now he married the very opposite of her and that annoyed him. Brienne was the kind of woman Cersei looked down on and now that he was forced to love Brienne, he had the feeling his sister looked down on him too. When he would show any affection to his wife, Cersei would pop up in his mind and make fun of him and let him feel inferior. He wanted to avoid that feeling at all costs. Even if that meant hurting someone else.


	6. Just a peasant

The pleasant stay at Kingslanding changed abruptly when they received a concerning letter from Casterly Rock. All of the sudden their father was weakening much quicker than earlier and his end was near. When Jaime heard the news he immediately packed his stuff and got on his horse. Tyrion followed his lead. He wanted to stay with his beautiful whores very badly but he knew this was important for Jaime. He couldn’t let his big brother go on his own.   
But although they left immediately and rode as fast as they could, Jaime wasn’t sure about going home at all: he knew that when he got back, everything would be different. And that scared him the most.

For Brienne nothing was changed yet. Even Jaime’s absence didn’t feel very different than usual as Brienne expected. The weeks passed soon and Brienne mostly found herself wandered off to an open field between the rocks. The place felt like it was hers. No one ever came there, except herself and some of her guards.   
Two of them followed her again this time, but when she found a good spot to sit down, she turned to them.  
“You two can go.” she said to them.  
“But milady, we must stay with you.”  
“Why exactly? To protect me?” Brienne asked.  
“Yes milady.” One of them nodded.  
“From what? Meat-eating grass?”  
The two men were silent.   
“Please, leave. That is a command.”   
They did what was told and when they were out of her side, she spread a cloth in the high grass and sat down. She inhaled the air and closed her eyes for a moment. She longed to go back home, to see the bright sapphire blue sea again.   
She felt a cold breeze that reminded her that winter was coming. Her septa always told her tales about winter. About how it brought the white walkers to life. It were supposed to be scary stories but Brienne had always wondered how many wights she would slay if she was in the war between the living and the dead. 

“Lady Brienne,” Brienne suddenly heard a man’s voice and for one second she thought her husband had returned to her. But the voice sounded to cheerful for Jaime.   
When she looked up she saw a citizen she did not recognize, walking up to her. She looked at him confused and stood up.  
“What can I do for you, ser?” she asked.  
“Please, don’t call me ‘ser’. I’m just a peasant.” he said back.  
“What can I do for you?” she asked again.  
“Oh, not much, milady.” he smiled.  
“Then what are you doing here?” Brienne was annoyed. Why did she sent away her damned guards?  
“I just wanted to see the big lady from up close.”  
“The big lady?”   
“Yes. You.” he said, while studying her from top to toe.   
“You are way bigger than I imagined, milady.”  
Brienne swallowed. “I want you to leave.”  
He ignored her demand.  
“You are becoming the lady of Casterly Rock very soon,”   
He had a little grin on his face, which she did not like.  
“and a real lady pleases her folks. I was wondering if you could please us, milady.”  
Brienne straightened her back.  
“I am going to do my best for all of you. Now I would like you to go.”  
“But how do we know for sure, you are a good lady?”  
“You have my word.” Brienne picked up her cloth, so that she could flee whenever she want.  
“No, no,” he smiled. “we like to try you out first.”  
Brienne’s heart began to pound and she clenched her fists.  
He grabbed her wrists but she immediately pulled her hands back.  
“I am leaving now and you will not follow me. I will have you killed if you do.” she threatened.   
He began to laugh.  
“Oh, but milady Brienne, nobody will hear you scream here.”  
She pushed the man away and wanted to punch his face, but she suddenly heard rocks crackle behind her. She slowly turned around and saw at least twenty other men. If not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for that cliffhanger!! <3 :3


	7. Brienne of fucking Tarth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains sexual violence

The man that was threatening her, came closer and she felt his body against her back, while he grabbed her waist. His hands slid over her belly, to her breast. She pushed him away immediately.  
“I will have you all killed!” she yelled.  
She wished she had a sword. She would have slayed them all.  
The men all came closer to her. Her arms were in front of her to protect herself, but it didn’t take long before she felt their hands everywhere. They touched her waist, her neck, her legs, her breast, her ass and even the part where she haven’t let anyone touch her yet.  
She fought to get them off but they held her firmly. She started to scream.  
She was not a whore they could use. She was Brienne of Tarth.  
They pulled her hands behind her back so she couldn’t push anyone away and after that someone ripped of a piece of her dress to let her breasts out.  
“See here! The big lady’s tits!”  
The men started to laugh.  
She kicked someone in his balls, but it did not help much.  
They pushed her down on the ground and pulled her dress up. She kicked and screamed but that only made them laugh.  
“Well, big lady, you know what happens next?” The man who she talked to before was loosening his pants.  
“Go away!” Brienne screamed.  
“No, no, milady. I’m staying if you don’t mind.” he said with a grin. “I am going to fuck you first, and when I am done the other lads will fuck you too.”  
She didn’t know why, but she started screaming her husband’s name.  
“How adorable. But he’s not here, you know that.”  
“Jaime! Please!” she yelled again. She wanted him to rescue her. He was supposed to rescue her. He was supposed to protect her.  
The man that stood in front of her grinned, while he dropped his pants. He crouched down and laid on top of her while the other men still held her arms and legs tightly. She screamed harder and tried to pull her limbs back, but nothing worked.  
“Yes dear, please be as loud as you can. Scream in my fucking ear when you feel my cock inside of you. Can you do that for me dear?” His hand slid over her tight and he pulled her underwear down. 

This could not be happening. Not to her.  
Her heart was beating fast and she was crying but she would not give up. She never gave up a fight.  
The man laid his hand next to her face and with his other hand he pushed himself inside of her. She felt a burning ache. She did not want to scream but she did. Very loudly.  
“Yes, harder my dear.” he hissed.  
“Jaime!” she yelled again, while crying.  
With all of her strength, Brienne tried to escape but there were too many men. She could only use her head. That was her only way out.  
She brought her mouth to the bastards face and bit his cheek. She bit so hard that she tasted his blood in her mouth.  
The man began to scream and got off of her. Brienne sensed a piece of raw flesh in her mouth. She spit it out, kicked some men down and pulled her hands back. They were all in shock.

She did not really know how she got away, but she did. And she ran as fast as she could.  
With one hand she held the fabric of her dress against her breasts and the other one held her dress up so she could run without falling.

When she came to her room her maid came to her immediately.  
“Are you okay, milady?” she asked concerned. She brought her hand to Brienne’s face to wipe of some blood. Brienne thrusted her away and closed the door behind her.  
“Milady?” She heard on the other side of the door.  
“Go away!”  
She breathed heavily, while she held the door closed with her hands. When she noticed her maid listened to her, she turned around and fell on her knees.  
She just cried and she bashed the ground with her fist, what made her knuckles bleed. She didn’t want to break down. She wanted to get those pigs killed. She wanted to have her revenge. They should not have done this to her. She was Brienne of Tarth. Brienne of fucking Tarth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleaaaase don't hate me after this chapter!


	8. His last breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all: I am truely sorry! I didn't really meant upset anyone! I totally forgot the tags and the warnings (because I'm pretty new here, as you can notice) and I should have done that.  
> So I had this story just all picured in my head (from beginning till the end) and just wrote the seventh chapter down. I hestitated about the chapter alot, but I just went with it and wanted to see what happened, but maybe that was a mistake of me. Brienne WILL get her revenge though and I wrote the chapter to bring Jaime and Brienne closer together. To make him feel more sympathy.
> 
> I really hope you don't all hate me.
> 
> For now a new chapter, to try to make it up to you all.

Brienne just got out of bed. She washed herself right after she got into her room but she still felt filthy. She was so disgusted that she hadn’t slept all night.  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Her bruises at her legs and arms were worse than the day before.

Before she could take her nightgown off and put a dress on, the door slammed open and her husband came into the room. Brienne covered her bruises immediately and watched him. He put down his stuff. He wasn’t looking very happy either. He began to take off his armour. At that moment he noticed the fabric with blood on it on the ground. He walked towards it, lifted it up and inspected the bloodstains.  
Brienne sat down on bed again and looked guilty. She should have cleaned it up but she didn’t want to feel the fabric in her hands.  
Jaime placed it on a chair and looked at her with questioning eyes.  
“You got into a fight?” he asked calmly.  
“I didn’t.” she answered.  
“Then what did you do?”  
Brienne looked away. “Nothing.”  
Jaime lifted her head up with his hand and looked at her sad face. He still looked confused and a bit concerned.  
“What happened?”  
“Really, nothing.” she said stubborn.  
“Brienne,” he sighted. “don’t lie. I am your husband. I need to know who fucked up your dress like that.” He then noticed her bruises on her arm and he carefully took her hands in his to examine it, but she immediately pulled back.  
“Why now all of the sudden?” Brienne stood up, frustrated. She felt her eyes got watery.  
“Because everything is fucked up right now and I am just tired of it! I’m just trying to help you.”  
“Help me?” she smiled sarcastically. “Fuck off.”  
She grabbed another clean dress out of the closet.  
“You don’t want my help? Fine.”  
Before he wanted to walk away she suddenly grabbed his throat and almost strangled him.  
“You did nothing to help me!” she hissed.  
She had so much anger in her that she couldn’t stop her hands from choking him. She saw his face turn red. His hand clenched around her wrist what made her let go of him. He took a gasp for air and coughed. She expected him to be furious but he wasn’t.  
“I’m sorry.” he said quietly.  
She couldn’t held in her tears anymore. The sorrowful look in her eyes broke him. She was so damaged and he knew he was a part of that damage.  
“Please tell me what happened.”  
She sat down on bed again and cried. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands.  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. Just tell me. I’ll try to make it right.”  
“I can’t tell you what happened.” she said quietly.  
“Listen,” Jaime sat down next to her. “I will arrange you a bath with warm water just to clear your mind a bit and after that we’ll talk further.”  
She looked at him and he wiped away her tears from her cheeks. A tiny smile appeared on her face.  
“I would love a bath.”  
“Good. If you need anything else, just ask me, okay?” 

Jaime arranged a bath for her and went to his father’s room with a heavy heart. Tyrion was there too, but he looked as if he already had said his goodbyes.  
“Father,” Jaime said, while stepping inside the room.  
“Jaime, h-how,” Tywin gasped for air. He couldn’t say anything more.  
“Ssh, do not worry about it, father.”  
Jaime sat down on his bed and took his father’s hand in his hands.  
“You’re- you’re lord- of Caster-” Tywin coughed.  
Jaime shook his head.  
“Do not say it.”  
Jaime noticed how old his face looked.  
“J-Jaime,” Tywin took a deep breath and pulled Jaime closer.  
“I-I need you t-to be the man y-you are meant to b-be.”  
Jaime squeezed his hand softly.  
“I don’t know if I’m ready.” he said quietly.  
Tywin glanced at him and smiled. “You’re not,” he said. “may-maybe she is.”  
Jaime looked confused at him but his father began to cough again and out of breath he closed his eyes.  
“What do you mean, father?” Jaime asked.  
“Jaime,” Tyrion sat down on bed too and Jaime glanced at him. “Say your goodbyes.” he said softly.  
Tywin could barely breath. It was his time. Jaime swallowed his tears and squeezed in his father’s hand.  
“I will be ready. I promise.”  
Not long after his promise Tywin blew out his last breath and Jaime looked at his little brother, who didn’t look very sorrowful.  
“Are you alright?” Tyrion asked him.  
He shrugged. “Are you?”  
“He loved you more than he loved me and you will be more sad about his death than I will be.” Tyrion smiled softly. “I didn’t even know if he wanted me here.”  
He got off of bed and walked to the door.  
“Tyrion? You know I need you, right?” Jaime asked.  
Tyrion glanced at him. “I know,” he smiled. “my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all think I should adjust the seventh chapter a bit to make it less awful? Let me know what you think.


	9. Lord and lady

Brienne walked up to Jaime, who was standing on the balcony. He glanced at her.  
“Feel a bit better?” he asked slowly.  
Brienne shrugged and looked into the distance. Jaime’s fingers slid over the smooth stone from the balcony railing.  
“You’re the… lady of Casterly Rock now.” he said. Brienne looked at him with questioning eyes. She saw the pain and the worry in his eyes.   
“Did he- did he die?” she asked him carefully. He said nothing but that said enough.  
“I am truly sorry, Jaime.”  
“Thank you.” he sighted. He slowly took her hand.   
“I’m sorry too. For everything.” he said. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I will try to make everything better, okay?”   
The guilt in his heart felt like a monster who was him alive. It made him nauseous. But for the first time in his life he wanted to make someone else’s pain go away, instead of his own. That was new for him.  
“I’m not mad at you. You did nothing.”  
“That is even more reason to be mad at me. I should have been there. You’re under my protection.”   
She looked at him with watery eyes. He never realized how beautiful they were, even when they were filled with tears, until now.  
“Please, tell me what happened.” he begged.   
It was quiet for a moment and Brienne gasped.   
“I have tried to send him away,” she told him quietly. “I really did.”  
Jaime’s hand slowly caressed her arm to comfort her.  
“They were with so many. I couldn’t escape in time.”  
His eyes widened. “He wasn’t alone? How many were there?”  
“I don’t know. Twenty?”  
“Did they-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, but she knew his question.  
“Only one did.” Brienne bit her lip. “I swear, I did try to escape but they held me. I am so sorry.”  
“Where were your guards?”  
“I did not want them to come. I wanted to be alone. I didn’t know something like that would happen.” Her voice sounded fearful.  
Jaime looked confused and angry. “Your guards-”  
“They are there to protect me,” Brienne interrupted. “I know that. I just didn’t want them-”  
“No,” Jaime said frustrated. “Your guards should have watched you, on a distance. They should have protected you.”  
One tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly.   
“No. I demanded them. It’s all my fault. I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to disobey you like that.”  
“Brienne.” He closed his eyes for a second and then looked at her again. “You never disobeyed me.” he said softly. “This wasn’t your fault.”  
He took her hand back in his hand.   
“I’ll protect you from now on. I won’t break that oath ever again. I promise.”

Weeks had passed and Jaime did everything to make Brienne feel comfortable, even though he had his duties as a lord. He tried to include her too with his decisions and she had more guards to protect her now. Her other two guards were taken into custody.   
Jaime talked to her more but still kept his distance. He didn’t want her to be scared of him in any way. 

“Good morning milady.” Brienne’s handmaiden came into the room. She woke her up to help her get dressed, like she did every morning. Jaime had gotten up early that day, so she slept a little longer than usual. She needed that to recover from the sleepless nights she had.  
Brienne got up and yawned.  
“Can you just call me Brienne?” she asked her handmaiden while she stretched her body. “I am sick for being called a lady.” Brienne automatically heard ‘the big lady’ in her head and it drove her mad.  
“I am sorry. I cannot.” Her maiden bowed her head and let her sit down on a chair.  
“What do you want to do today, milady?”  
Brienne let her brush her light blond hair.   
“Maybe you can show me the city today?” she asked. “I have never really seen it. As the lady I do have to know how the streets look like, don’t I?”  
“I would love to give you a tour, milady.” 

Right after breakfast they went to the city. Everyone there knew her but they all just got out of her way as soon as they saw her. Her guard were surrounding her, so it wasn’t very surprising for her.   
Her handmaiden walked in front of her, pointing out every interesting detail of the city, but Brienne didn’t hear a word anymore when she saw someone that only appeared in her nightmares these days. A man with an almost-healed bite wound on his gruesome face.


	10. Into the alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay, December is such a bust month haha.   
> Thanks for the comments and kudo's <3

Her heart began to pound.  
“May I ask where that alley leads to?” Brienne interrupted her handmaiden’s story and pointed out the dark alley where the man walked into.  
“Your grace, that is not a place for a lady.”  
“That is not the answer to my question.”  
“I-I actually do not know, milady.”  
Maybe it was coincidence that Brienne saw the man but it felt more like fate to her. She couldn’t let him go that easily. Automatically her feet began to walk.  
“Lady Brienne, please. You shouldn’t go.” her handmaiden said with a worried voice.  
“I have my guards to protect me, don’t I?” Although she was scared as hell, she walked further and her guard followed her like loyal pups. 

There was a small ward when they got through the alley and Brienne saw the man she was looking for. He was not the only one there. Ten other men came forward and they all grabbed their weapons. Brienne’s guards surrounded her and took their swords.   
The man who she was here for began to smile brightly when he noticed her.  
“Well, well, the big lady.” he laughed. “What brings you here? You want more of me milady?”  
“Take that man into custody.” Brienne demanded her guards.  
“Please tell me milady, what did I do?”  
“Take him into custody now.” she said again.   
“But why? I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?” His grin made her nauseous.  
Her men wanted to take him but the other lads didn’t let him be taken without a fight.  
“I want them all be killed!” Brienne yelled.  
She saw one of the lads get ready to attack first so Brienne soon grabbed a small knife of one of her  
guards. It wasn’t a sword, but at least she could protect herself. Right after that moment one of their  
opponents began to attack them followed by the rest of them.  
Brienne didn’t hesitate and immediately ran to the bastard who she wanted to kill for a long time now. She grabbed his throat, pushed him to a wall and put the knife under his chin.  
It didn’t took long before a loud heavy voice made them all stop fighting.  
“Stop this nonsense!” They heard him yell.  
Brienne didn’t turn her head away from the pig, though she immediately recognized the voice behind  
her. Her husband arrived and she wasn’t sure if he was pleased with her actions.   
Jaime’s guards took her away from the man although she didn’t want to let him go yet.  
“What in the seven hells is going on here?”  
Jaime glanced at his wife who was looking angry and scared and sad all at the same time. Her eyes said it all.  
“I am sorry, milord.” The man came forward, while stroking his throat. “Your wife came here and all  
of the sudden she wanted us death. I have no idea what we did.” he complained.  
Brienne’s heart pounded with fury. If Jaime wasn’t here, he would have been already dead. Why did Jaime take that away from her?  
“I know my wife for a while now, and I know one thing for sure:” Jaime said. “she doesn’t want to  
kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it.”  
He turned his face to Brienne again, who was looking back at him.  
“Who are these men Brienne?” he asked calmly.  
“You already know my answer.” she said back.  
“He is the one, isn’t he?”  
Brienne nodded quickly. Jaime walked towards the man.  
“I am the one? What does that mean milord? I did nothing.”  
“Are you calling your lady a liar?” Jaime stepped closer to him. “If she wants you death, then you must have done something terrible.”  
The man laughed. “What did I do milady Brienne?” He wanted to come closer to her but Jaime stopped him.   
“Say it out loud milady! Tell everyone what I did to you!” He laughed like a madman. “Scream again for me will ye? Scream your lousy fucking husband’s name, like you did when I took you!”  
Jaime punched him in his face and pushed him on his knees.   
“I sentence you to death.” he hissed.   
He demanded his guards to lay him down for his beheading. He then took his sword in his hand and laid the cold metal softly on the man’s neck. He yelled and tried to loosen himself.   
“I know that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword, but I don’t think it is my right to do that.” Jaime said. He turned to his wife and offered her the hilt of his sword. “I think you should do it.”  
Brienne’s heart skipped a beat and she felt her knees getting weak. Slowly Brienne clamped her fingers around the grip and crossed eyes with Jaime. She was nervous as hell but his kind glance gave her courage. This was her revenge. Finally.  
The sword in her hand felt great. It made her feel powerful again. Like nothing could stop her.  
She straightened her back and stepped towards the man. She gave him a small tap with the blade on his neck what made him yell again.   
“Scream for me, will ye?” she sneered.   
He screamed and cursed but it all faded for Brienne. She could only hear her own heavy breathing followed by the splashing sound of the sword running though his flesh.  
His head fell on the ground and for the first time in weeks she felt like there was a weight off her shoulders.


End file.
